Blossoms of Blood
by yumeneko
Summary: A story focused on Sanzo and Hakkai (mostly Hakkai), as the Sanzo-ikkou find two brunette siblings, they find a deeper meaning to family. Sequel is up rated R!
1. Family

Blossoms of Blood by: yumeneko & Shiro Hikage  
  
Chapter 1: Onii-chan  
  
'The village was burning. Mom and Dad were killed. I wonder what happened to Onee-chan. I ask Kenji-niichan, and he tells me that she went to heaven. And so, I broke down and kept on repeating, "I killed her..."'  
  
One nice sunny day, Hakkai was busy cooking food for the hungry, hungry people with him.  
  
"I am starving, I need lovely foooooooood!" Goku sang as he rubbed his belly. The foursome was staying in a big apartment which they earned from their own money. "Urusai, bakazarou!" Sanzo slapped the ever-hungry youkai and suddenly, Hakkai was beamed up to Kanzeon's place. "Cho Hakkai." Kanzeon started, "I need you to do a favor for me, go over to Japan and take care of these two..." A whistle was blown! "Warning for indecency!" The ever-cheerful one said and whack went a paper fan. It had somewhat happened that Sanzo's fan materialized in Kanzeon's hand, "Just go get those.........what ever they are."  
  
And so Hakkai was beamed down to a forest in Japan where he heard the sobbing of a girl...  
  
"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Hakkai saw through the bushes that it was a pig- tailed brunette who was crying and right beside her was her older brother who tried to comfort her. Kana... Hakkai sighed as he remembered his own sister whom he treated as his lover. He stepped out of his hiding place and said, "The Goddess of Mercy has sent me down here to take care of you two. I'm Cho Hakkai."  
  
"This village here burned because of us," The older one said, "I don't think the Goddess should have pity on us. I'm Kenji, my sister here is Sakura. Don't mind her crying right now, she's usually all smiles."  
  
He remind me so much of myself. Hakkai wondered as he offered to carry Sakura on his back just to comfort his newfound 'siblings'. And so they made their way back to China...  
  
A month later...  
  
"Oi! Hakkai, were you beamed to the heavens to make hot love to a woman and come back a month later with fast-growing children?" Gojyo teased as he noticed the brunette siblings. The younger female sleeping on Hakkai's back and the older male reading a book. Holding back his annoyance and keeping a big smile, Hakkai said, "No. Kanzeon told me to take care of them." "Can they cook?" Goku asked. Bam went the paper fan... "He he. Let me introduce them." Hakkai smiled, "This chibi-chan on my back is Sakura, the one here beside me is Kenji. I guess I'll have put them to bed."  
  
As Hakkai tucked Sakura, he looked over to Kenji. He put himself to sleep. Just so Sakura could sleep better, Hakkai removed the bands that were holding Sakura's pigtails. As he fixed up the younger like a big brother should, he heard Sakura murmur, "Sabishii... It's so lonely without okaa- chan and oto-chan." Hakkai smiled and held the small girl's hand, "Don't worry, I'll stay with you. And of course, you have a whole family here, too. Your big brother's here and I'm here with my friends." "Can you and your friends really be my family?" Sakura murmured drowsily. "Yes. Just don't mind their..... oh, you're asleep."  
  
"Oi, Hakkai."  
  
"Nani, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked the blonde priest. "I just overheard what you said about us being family." he replied. "Ha ha. We all seem to be a big family, all made up of boys. Gojyo and Goku make good brothers. You're like a father to them and I'm pretty much like a......" "Mother?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow, "Heaven forbid. You're an older brother. And I guess you'll mean a lot to these two siblings. Oyasumi."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Sanzo." The youkai smiled, "How can I be a big brother when my hands couldn't even protect my only sister... Is Kanzeon letting me lose another, no, two other lives?"  
  
------------------------------------------- Chapter 2: Unknown Change  
  
'It's been quite a while since Hakkai-oniichan took me and Kenji-niichan in. I agree that Sanzo-niichan and all of Hakkai-oniichan's friends are also funny and kind (and a bit obsene). I help onii-chan with so many things but I can't erase the memory of the tragedy from my memory.'  
  
"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Oi! Get back here right this instant!" Goku cried out as he did a little hide-and-seek with the siblings. He already found Kenji, all he has to find now is Sakura.  
  
"Goku-niichan won't find me here!" Sakura smiled as she braced herself against a cherry tree. "Cherry trees. They remind me so much of home..." She smiled as she remininced the days before the sudden tragedy. Unknown to her, her deep brunette hair turned into a sweet pink color and the blossoms of the tree started to fall. The petals moved even if there wasn't any wind. They danced around Sakura just as if Sakura controlled them. But as she continued playing, she suddenly heard, "SAKURA!!! I know you're around here..." The petals stopped dancing as Sakura's hair turned back to its normal brunette color. Goku and Kenji looked around the tree and there was Sakura. "Shimatta!" Sakura cheerfully announced.  
  
"Oi! Chibi-chan! Kenji! Zarou! Get in here now! It's getting dark according to Mo...I mean... Onii-chan!" Gojyo snickered at the thought of calling Hakkai, 'Mother'.  
  
"Coming, Baka!" Goku cried out as he took away the siblings with him.  
  
"Onii-chan, it happened again." Sakura whispered to Kenji as they were alone in the bedroom, "The sakura petals reacted to me again." Kenji realized what was going on but didn't tell his sister the truth, "Don't worry. It must be an unknown wind." "You sure?" Sakura replied. "Sure." came the answer and the door opened as Sanzo came in. "Hakkai's asleep now. I'll be the one to tuck you in tonight." He said with a slight bit of annoyance as he tucked the little chibi-chan. He waited until she was definitly asleep and he began to walk out of the room. "Even if Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai are demons, will you kill them?" Kenji asked Sanzo before he went out. Sanzo smirked and said, "I could. If they annoy me too much."  
  
'I musn't tell the truth... Not to Sanzo or anyone else here. No matter how close they are. Not even to Sakura' 


	2. Unfold The Dream

Blossoms of Blood by: yumeneko & Shiro Hikage  
  
Chapter 3: Unfold the Dream  
  
'Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Dame da! I don't want you to go away! Onegai! Don't waste your life for me and Kenji... Onegai. You were the only one who knew who good my family was. Please don't go...'  
  
'Gomenasai, Sakura, this would be the greatest way I could thank your parents.'  
  
'Onee-chan! You don't deserve this fate! They're after us! Not you. Onegai. Step aside.'  
  
'Sayonara, Sakura.'  
  
"IIIIYAAAA!" Sakura suddenly awoke from her nightmare, "It was just a dream, Onee-chan." She remembered the brutal fate that fell upon her sister. "No. She wasn't my real sister. She was just a neighbor who helped me and Kenji." She remembered her features, her short black hair held with a headband, her slight smile and her bright blue eyes. "Onee-chan..." Sakura murmured. Yet, she heard a murmuring from Hakkai's room. So she got to her feet and made her way into his room.  
  
'Kana!'  
  
'Gono.'  
  
'Kana, please come back home with me.'  
  
'Gomenasai, Gono. It's too late. I carry that monster's baby...'  
  
'Kana...'  
  
'Sayonara, Gono...'  
  
"Kana!" Hakkai awoke from the same old nightmare. Right on his bedside was the 10-year-old Sakura. "I heard you screaming. I heard a familiar name." Sakura said as a tear fell. "Why are you crying?" Hakkai asked his adopted 'sister'. "Kana." Sakura murmured, "She was someone close, right?" Hakkai nodded knowing the truth. "She was my sister. But she killed herself." He replied. "I had a sister, too." Sakura smiled, "Her name was............Kana." "How ironic. Your sister had the same name as mine." Hakkai smiled. "She wasn't really my sister. She was my next door neighbor..... I can't tell you the story. It's too horrible." Hakkai sympathized and said, "I'll understand. My sister's story was horrible, too."  
  
"Kana was the only one in the neighborhood who was kind to my family. Everyone else treated us like bugs. Unwanted and feared. She was kind to everyone in my family, especially to me. She always took me and Kenji out to many places. I loved her so much. I wished I could be with her for eternity. She called me, 'imouto'. Kenji just called me 'Sakura-chan'. I felt so happy to know that Kana-neechan considered me as her little sister. But one day, there were a series of murders in the village. The villagers accused our family of this and killed our parents. Then, they were about to kill me and Kenji when suddenly, Onee-chan stood between us and the villagers and she said, 'Please spare them! They're just little children!' 'Move aside, Kana. You'll never known when these children would do harm to us.' The chief demanded. Kana didn't move. Concerned about her, I protested that she shouldn't die for us but she didn't mind. With no hesitation, after she said 'goodbye', the chief killed her. I saw her face, she was happy when she died. I was so angry that suddenly, I went out of control. Kenji was lying. He said it was us. He was wrong. It was me. I burned the village, I killed everyone. I'm responsible for Kana's death..." Sakura sobbed as she unveiled the truth.  
  
"Are you a demon?" Hakkai's voice questioned. "I don't know." Sakura replied. Hakkai sighed and said, "I hope you find the truth soon." 


	3. Shinjitsu

Blossoms of Blood by: yumeneko & Shiro Hikage  
  
Take note that everything here is fake. The legend that shall be told is a hoax but I base it on my intensive Buddhism research...  
  
Chapter 4: Shinjitsu  
  
'Kana-neechan. I wish she was still alive. But I wonder why the villagers hated my family so much...'  
  
"Kougaiji!" Sanzo said shocked to see the demon prince at his door. "Yo. I went traveling and decided to see you all. By the way, I brought Lirin along." Kougaiji greeted. "Pork buns!" Lirin cried out, "I need pork buns!" Sanzo held his head and sighed, "Yare yare. First I become a 'father', now I've become a host to a few house guests..."  
  
"Sanzo, who's there?" "Kougaiji and Lirin." "Pork buns!" "Shaddap, bakazarou!"  
  
"PORK BUNS!" The two ever-hungry people cried in unison. Hakkai popped out of nowhere with Kenji, Gojyo and Sakura holding groceries, "Tadaima!" They sang in unison. "PORK BUNS!" Goku, Kougaiji, Sanzo and Lirin cried out.  
  
"Hai, hai! Sakura-chan, do you mind making the sauce?" Hakkai said as he magically took-out the ingredients for pork buns. "Hai!" The chibi-chan replied. Lirin noticed something around Sakura's neck.  
  
"Onii-chan, isn't that choker the one in the legend?" Lirin asked. "You mean the old news that a demon saved a priests life and was awarded a blessed choker?" "Hai." Sanzo smirked and said, "That was and old tale. Who the hell would believe that?" "I guess I would." Kenji said. Kougaiji raised an eyebrow, "Why?" "The choker was handed down from generation to generation. Actually...... I think I'll have to say these to the guests here. I'd rather keep it from you, Sanzo-san." Kenji said again. And so, he and the two demons had a little talk...  
  
"My theory is that our family is really a family of demons." Kenji said. "So you say that the choker is actually a limiter?" Kougaiji said. Lirin smiled and said, "I've never quite heard of a demon who would be able to change hair and eye color..." "That's the thing here. I believe that you family were active Buddhists even if they were demons." Kougaiji said to Kenji. "Sou. Our family always prayed to Buddah. I think that Sakura's powers are coming from her limiter." Kenji replied, "But why does the hair and eyes change color?" "Another soul lives in her." Kougaiji murmured, "It must be a nymph." "But I have a small unknown story." Kenji said... 


	4. Rebirth and Justice (or was it the other...

Blossoms of Blood by: yumeneko & Shiro Hikage  
  
Take note that everything here is fake. The legend that shall be told is a hoax but I base it on my intensive Buddhism research...  
  
Chapter 5: Rebirth and Justice  
  
'Kougaiji-san, here is my story to tell. No one ever knows this, but this has been passed down in my family as a fairy tale...'  
  
There was a cherry blossom nymph that was punished for breaking the law of being. She united with a demon out of marriage, used unclean language and that was out of the rules. Her spirit was burned and what she left behind was a demon girl who was her daughter.  
  
Her hair was the cherry pink of her mother and her eyes were the demon yellow of her father. She didn't know who was her father. All she could do was command the petals of her mother's tree to dance. She knew what was the fate of her mother and so she tried to prove that she wasn't like her mother who broke rules. Everyday, she tried to find a way to prove that she was good and so, one day, she saw a priest who wanted to end his life by jumping off the temple. She knew it wasn't right, and so, as the priest jumped, she commanded the cherry tree to cushon the priests fall. The high priest rewarded her with a gold choker and she started to pray to Buddah.  
  
After a few years, she found a mate who was also a demon and they brought forth children. They all followed the teachings of Buddah. They were decent and innocent, not like the nymph they decended from.  
  
One day, people accused them of killing people. The people tried to kill the demons, but it was no use, the demon girl's prayers protected her and she convinced herself and her family that they are not demons at all. There was one human family that stayed to believe that even demons could be bodhisattvas.  
  
One day, the demon girl died. She left her choker with her eldest daughter and she believed that her mother's spirit would reincarnate in whoever from her bloodline that would wear her choker. And so, the choker continued to go through generations and generations of our family. The story says that due to our praying to Buddah, we not need to have a limiter. But the powers of the nymph are more stronger and therefore must be weakly sealed by the choker. It stops the wearer from causing extreme havoc.  
  
'That's the end of the story, Kougaiji-san. I don't know if it is true though.' 'It is. The seal of the choker must be weak now. It is best if the choker would be reblessed sometime around.' 'But I guess we would be meddling with her fate.' 'So we'll just let it weaken.' 'Sometime, when Sakura learns about this. She's too young to know the truth.' 


	5. Youkai Ryoushi

Blossoms of Blood by: yumeneko & Shiro Hikage  
  
Chapter 6: Youkai Ryoushi  
  
'Oh no. Will history repeat itself? I sense something deep inside me. Telling me that danger is near.This fate has kept on repeating for a long time. I sense an old enemy. Masaka! It's.... it's..... the Youkai Ryoushi.....'  
  
Sakura woke up after being in a short trance. "Oi! Sakura-chan! You blacked out. Daijoubu?" Lirin shook Sakura. "Daijoubu." Sakura smiled, "I just felt something strange."  
  
"Oi! Sakura, Kenji, are you going to the market with us?" Gojyo called out. Kenji finished fixing himself up and said, "Hai, hai." Sakura laid back and said, "I'll go with you."  
  
In town, the four were riding Hakuryu to town when suddenly, they heard a man chanting. "Hakuryu, change back." Hakkai said to his little dragon in its jeep form. Hakuryu changed back with a little 'Kyuu' and the four hid behind the bushes.  
  
"Open the gates of hell. Give me the power to kill. Let me extinguish evil. Seal this demon now!" The man chanted as he put a sealing tag on the demon. The demon couldn't move. "Saa. Good work, Hyogo. Now I can finish this bastard off." A lady in black said as she took out a gun. "Masaka! A demon-exterminating gun? How could she acquire such a thing?" Gojyo whispered. "Ano... ano jousei wa youkai ryoushi desu!" Sakura gasped. A spark of realization sparked in Kenji's eye, "The Demon Hunters. They are the ones who hunt demons for the bounties on their heads. In our family, their clan always tries to kill us. Maybe because our family was always thought to be murderers. The story says vividly that the first person who was thought to be murdered by our family was an Youkai Ryoushi." "Let's go back home, quick." Hakkai whispered.  
  
A few days later in the night, Sanzo was in the living room reading a novel while drinking coffee while the rest of the house was asleep. There were four rooms in the big apartment. One was taken by the siblings, the other was given to Kougaiji and Lirin. The other two belonged to Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku. Goku and Gojyo stayed in one while Sanzo and Hakkai stayed in another. At that point, Sakura woke up knowing that the Youkai Ryoushi would come by the house. Also knowing that the Hunters would surely sense them she closed her eyes and chanted. And as she did, her hair color became pink again while her eyes turned yellow.  
  
'Forgiving Buddah, send pity on a demon who worships you. Give me the power to call on my tree and to protect everyone with me. Send forth the protection of the cherry tree. Send a seal to seal all evil. Tho' these people may be vulgar, grant the wish of the innocent praying. Send forth the soul of my ancestor to protect those I love.'  
  
Suddenly, cherry trees bloomed quietly near the apartment and the petals began to dance around. After a while, the Youkai Ryoushi came. The lady in black went inside the apartment to speak with Sanzo.  
  
"Genzo Sanzo, desu ka? Atashi wa Miyu Ryoushi. My assistant here is my brother, Hyogo Ryoushi. You must know that we are the Youkai Ryoushi from Japan. We've come to exterminate any demon that has a bounty on their head." The lady said.  
  
'Forgiving Buddah, please protect us. Tho' we sin. Please let the priest we have helped so long ago not betray us. Let not be fate evil.'  
  
"Sorry. No demons with big bounties on their heads here. Just little imbeciles." Sanzo smirked. "Sou. Anyway, we'll be hunting any demon with a crime." Hyogo said as the two went away. As soon as they left, Hakkai popped out of his room and said with a smile, "Sanzo, isn't it quite late?" "You must be joking." Sanzo smirked as he grabbed Hakkai's hand. Hakkai spun around and his lips were caught by Sanzo's own. "San...zo..." Hakkai breathlessly said as the kiss broke. Sanzo smirked again, "It's hard to have a family without a 'mother'." Hakkai blushed deeply at the thought. "Sou na... Boku wa otoko desu yo..." Hakkai blushed harder. "Who cares." Sanzo smiled, "at least you're better than those two bakas..." And he kissed Hakkai again. "Oyasumi." Hakkai softly smiled as the kiss ended once more, "Let's just save all the romance 'till we're alone..." "Hai, hai. I wouldn't like the innocent one to know obsenity..." Sanzo smirked once more. 


	6. Fake Smile

Blossoms of Blood by: yumeneko & Shiro Hikage  
  
Chapter 7: Fake Smile  
  
'It's been a month since Hakkai-niichan adopted me and Kenji-niichan. And besides that, my birthday's coming up soon! I'll soon be 11. But that doesn't quite matter. I feel that something bad will happen to Onii-chan.'  
  
"Sou na..." Hakkai pouted, "Sanzo left the house before asking us what we need from the store!" "This is bad." Lirin wailed, "No pork buns!" "You're going to the town, ne, Hakkai?" Kougaiji asked the green-eyed youkai, "If you are, go buy lots of food. It'll be a job to fill the stomachs of both Goku and Lirin." "Hai, hai!" Hakkai said joyfully.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Ahh! Out in the town with nothing else to do!" Sanzo sighed as he strolled through town not wearing his usual monk clothes, "I feel so happy... Are! Hakkai?" He spotted Hakkai stolling in another street with, "Kougaiji's bankcard!!!" Sanzo facefaulted...  
  
"Yatta, Hyogo. Brown hair, green eyes, demon aura... This can only mean one thing!" Miyu Ryoushi gleefully said, "It's the same clan that killed one of my ancestors! Hyogo, get him!"  
  
"Nani!" Hakkai yelped, unable to move. "Ha ha! I finally caught up with a Hitomi! I guess you must be Kenji of the most recent generations of murderers... Your clan says they believe in the teachings of Buddah, demo, it's all a hoax..." Miyu laughed, "If you'd ever think of killing another from my clan, you're wrong uso-youkai! I'm the one who shall kill you!"  
  
"Onii-chan!" Sakura perked up after beating Lirin in Chinese Checkers, "Minna! Hakkai-niichan is in danger!" Suddenly, Sakura's hair and eye color turned into the pink and yellow. Then, everyone disappeared with her.  
  
"Hakkai!" Sanzo cried out, "Bitch! He's not part of the Hitomi clan!" "Oh, prove it, corrupt monk..." Miyu laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh, Youkai Ryoushi..."  
  
"Dare ka?" Hyogo barked. "It's a time pause!" Miyu said. "I guess you've been looking for Sakura." The real Kenji and the rest of the gang appeared. "Sou... You're Kenji Hitomi. I've been looking so long." Miyu silkily said, "Anyway, I'm holding this man hostage! If you don't give me your life, he'll die." Kenji couldn't think and he gave in, "Okay. Since I burned the village, I guess I should die anyway."  
  
"Dame, onii-chan!" Sakura held her brother back, "I'll talk with this demon hunter." She turned to Miyu and said holding up a Ace of Hearts card, "I guess this card is like you. Living only for one purpose. Now, I would love to show you hell. Give me back Hakkai-niichan. Then I'll let you kill me." She gave the card to Gojyo.  
  
"Sakura!" Sanzo gasped an the ten-year-old's sacrifice. Miyu let go of Hakkai. He stumbled unto Sanzo's arms. "Sakura, doushite?" Hakkai asked the young girl.  
  
"You won't die. I guess your Kana would be happy. I'm not sure about my fate." At that instant, Sakura's hair and eyes became pink and yellow again. Miyu froze her using Hyogo's chains. She aimed the gun at Sakura's heart, "You seem so confident. Any last words?"  
  
"Rip the card, Gojyo. Rip it in half." Came the girl's reply. Gojyo did as he was told. But as the pieces fell onto the ground, sakura petals flew everywhere from Sakura's hands. Miyu backed off. The chains around Sakura turned into petals and joined the others and suddenly, Sakura held Miyu's cheek.  
  
"I wished you could have lived longer, but for the sake of those I love, you must pay the price. My ancestors never killed. I guess this generation has taken a turn for the worse. Sayonara, Miyu."  
  
The petals formed a chain around Miyu's neck and choked her to death. As Miyu's fresh corpse fell to the ground, Sakura smiled, but when the pink and yellow turned back to the normal brown and green, the smile faded and she cried... 


	7. Sayonara!

Blossoms of Blood by: yumeneko & Shiro Hikage  
  
Chapter 8: Sayonara!  
  
'After a day, Kougaiji and Lirin went back. Then after a month, me and Kenji had to leave...'  
  
"Sayonara!" Kenji smiled, "Kanzeon's beaming us back to our hometown. Fortunately, there's a dojo there with a caring naginata master who's willing to take me and Sakura in. Looks like he was also Kana-neechan's uncle."  
  
"Yogata!" Hakkai smiled, "I wish you happiness in your new home!"  
  
Goku smiled and said, "Oi! Sakura, Kenji, I believe you two are strong! Let's have a duel sometime around!"  
  
"You're just as good a killer as me, Sakura. But no one kills like me." Sanzo boasted.  
  
"Oi, Sakura! Did I ever say you were cute?" Gojyo said.  
  
"Doushite?" Sakura asked bewildered.  
  
"You look so much like Hakkai! I guess you got your pretty genes from him! Bwahahahaha!"  
  
"About being pretty..." Sanzo looked devilishly at Hakkai.  
  
"Sanzo..." Hakkai blushed.  
  
"Ne, ne, I get dumped so often, let's say after six years. If I see you again, Sakura, I'll make you mine... Just make sure you don't beat me at gambling the way you beat Lirin at Chinese Checkers!" Gojyo winked.  
  
"That must be my genes, too..." Hakkai smiled.  
  
"Then let's play! If you get beaten, does that mean that Sakura can be beaten?" Goku asked with curiosity.  
  
"URUSAI, ZAROU!" Sanzo slapped the monkey silly, "I still have to do something with Hakkai. You play with Gojyo."  
  
"Fun sucker..." Goku sulked.  
  
"Ja! I guess we'll meet again in six years!" Sakura said happily.  
  
'And so, another story ended. Me and Kenji lived happily with Koji-tousan. But on my fifteenth birthday, he died. That was the same day I met a new rival, Sumire Hotaru. It's been a year past his death. And I've just heard a rapping at the door. I hear a males voice that sound so familiar. I grab my naginata thinking it was an assassin... The story goes on.'  
  
------------------------Author's notes  
  
Yes. The end dialouge is six years after the goodbye. So far, I'm working on a nice R-rated sequel of this since I've put some yaoi and many references of Gojyo being horny. And yes, the ultimate couple here is Sanzo+Hakkai. Gojyo yaoi fans I guess will be dissappointed in the sequel, demo, Sakura pretty much became slightly vulgar in language (with the pink hair and yellow eyes), finally, when Lirin comes along, Goku thinks of something other than food. Gojyo is a bad influence on everyone. But the plot of the sequel, I promise, will be darker and most probably will finsh with lots of blood and gore. Here's a little preview of the sequel...  
  
-----------------------Blossoms of Blood 2: Chapter 1 preview: Yet Again  
  
'I opened the door and saw four familiar faces.'  
  
"Sakura-chan!" The Sanzo-gumi gaped at the young lady threatening them with a naginata. "Onii-chan??" Sakura asked. Gojyo was staring at a nice open yet bandaged part of Sakura which her gi never seems to cover. "What are you looking at?" She asked Gojyo blushing. Gojyo huffed and said, "Looks like you've grown up with the pretty genes from Hakkai." 


End file.
